gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac
FOR A MORE TRUE AND HONEST VERSION OF THIS PAGE, CLICK HERE Isaac is the main character of Golden Sun and a supporting character in the other installments in the series. He can wield a variety of weapons but prefers swords. Isaac is a Venus Adept, and as such, commands mostly Venus Djinn. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, which takes place 30 years after the events of Lost Age, he takes care of his son, Matthew in a quaint cabin on the edge of Mount Aleph. Abilities Isaac primarily uses Venus Psynergy, which includes moves such as Move, Grow, Carry and Cloak outside of battle. In battle, Isaac can use a variety of devastating attacks such as Spire, Quake, Briar, Avalanche, Gaia, Cure, and Ragnarok. Matthew Matthew is Isaac's son introduced in the third game, Dark Dawn. He shares similar characteristics to Isaac, including blonde hair and the preference of swords. Matthew can utilize the powers of Venus Psynergy just as his father can, and serves as the main protagonist of Dark Dawn. War With Shulk For some reason, Isaac is at war with Shulk. No one knows why, but for some reason only one of them can get in. Despite Isaac having more games, seniority, and better sales, Shulk is a more popular choice, meaning he's a shoo-in and Isaac isn't. It must be because they're both blonde-haired swordsmen with magi- wait, Robin's that too. Well, then, Shulk and Isaac are both out. Sorry guys. Isaac and Shulk can't coexist, and Isaac, Shulk, and Robin can't coexist. But Shulk and Robin can definitely coexist. Role in the Super Smash Bros. Series Isaac was an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hope for him grew when Little Mac was revealed to be playable, for obvious reasons. And then it turned out that not only was he not playable, but his Assist Trophy was cut as well. And there's not a single piece of Golden Sun content in a handheld-centered Smash Bros. game at all. But despite that, Golden Sun still got new content in the form of Dark Dawn's overworld theme. Hope for everyone's favorite blonde-haired swordsman may not be dead yet... Nevermind Sakurai trolled us and gave us Goat dragon and the Witch ho instead of highly requested and our Golden child... See what I did there? Golden Sun, Golden chi- I'll stop now. Isaac is just an ist trophy again in Ultimate. But at least he's in the game! Smash Ultimate Meltdown After the August 8th, 2018 Nintendo Direct, Isaac fans noticed a screenshot on the official Smash Bros. website featuring Rathalos squaring off against sword-wielding characters in a perspective similar to that of Golden Sun battles. This, combined with the fact that the sun was visible in the sky during King K. Rool's reveal trailer (yes, seriously, they thought the sun in the sky was evidence), led them to believe that Isaac was confirmed. One month later, a Nintendo Direct was announced for September 6. Isaac fans believed their time was now. It would wind up being delayed due to an earthquake, which was viewed as further evidence of Isaac's inclusion, as he specializes in Venus (Earth) psynergy. The Direct would air one week later.....and Isabelle would be confirmed instead. This did not go over well with Isaac's rabid fans. Especially Mew2ds, who would spam the forum with salty threads crying about Isabelle's inclusion for weeks on end. Grinch Leak Isaac was included as part of the Grinch Leak, causing many to believe he was in already, but many others to disagree. But then, two things happened. One, a Wendy's promotional video showcased a new item- a sprout inside a bubble. The icon of the sprout looked suspiciously similar to Dark Dawn's icon for Growth psynergy. Then, people remembered that from the original Isabelle mural, both Little Mac and Olimar were slightly cut off before being fixed. Isaac's place in the leaked Grinch mural has Isaac in between those two. Between these, and Sakurai saying the Direct in fact WAS edited because of the earthquake, it gave a new resurgence the theory that Isaac was cut from the Direct to stop it from being insensitive. RIP is BAD ENDING Isaac supporters were riding high on all the momentum in the world heading into November 1's Nintendo Direct; with the Grinch Leak widely considered real and the "Growth Psynergy" item having been spotted, it seemed like Isaac's time had finally come. Then Kencineroar were revealed as the final newcomers, killing both the Grinch Leak and the dream of Isaac in Smash. Yet another devastating blow happened later in the Direct, when Isaac was revealed as an Assist Trophy, effectively also killing his DLC chances. The supposed Growth Psynergy item was later confirmed to be a Healing Sprout, a newly created Smash-specific item. Popularity Isaac was a popular choice pre-Brawl, but ultimately, he only made it in as an Assist Trophy. He slowly regained it over time, and it really grew once Little Mac was revealed, as mentioned above. Once the ballot was announced, Isaac's popularity skyrocketed him to the top three of the board (along with K. Rool and the Inklings, veterans notwithstanding). After the latter two were revealed to be costumes, Isaac ended up filling the void left by K. Rool, turning him into the new Ridley; though not as popular as the Kremling king, all of the detractors, needing to be fueled by attacking someone else's personal tastes, flocked to him. A few, for some indescernible reason, even attempted to start a Golden Sun vs. Earthbound war, but it never panned out, fortunately. He's umed to be relatively popular on the ballot (by his fans) as he consistently places highly in "which character did you vote for" polls. For example, in a poll of 481 people, he placed first. He's also prone to special protection on this wiki, being one of the few characters who has a 100% positive article, and typically has anything negative related to him on any article reverted outside of one single isolated page where you're allowed to make fun of Isaac (The True and Honest version). Known Supporters *Frothingslosh *Hughs Rage *earthmaster3 *RotoM1293 *Radori *energyman2289 *CuddlyDoll *kidmf935 *pokemonpokemon4 *JayStrike *InnerTubeHero *conceptuaris *Trivio *MegaPidgey *bleachfanz2113 *LordCarlisle *Pikachu942 * HerbertMcGee * SleepyMunchlax1, but he only does it for his best friend, IRL. He does have interest in trying Golden Sun though. * Hbthebattle * Frothingslosh (refers to him as Issac) PLANT GANG IS EVIL!!!!! IMAGINE BEING AN ASSIST TROPHY THIS EVIL ENTRY WAS MADE BY PLANT GANG FUTURE IN SMASH6 (2021) Pray for Playable! Gallery Gs-isaac.jpg|Isaac's original design. DDIsaac.png|Issac's design in Dark Dawn. NTR_GoldenSun_01char01_E3.png|Matthew, Isaac's son as seen in Dark Dawn. IsaacNewcomer.png|Isaac with the Smash background. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Assist Trophies is Dystopia Category:Hope for the Future Category:Swordsmen Category:Project M Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:The Holy Duo of Overly-Requested DLC Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Irrelevant Category:Waifus Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Isaac Category:Frothingslosh Category:Deconfirmed Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Deconfirmed Yet Again Category:Grinch Leak Characters Category:Dystopia Category:Future is Playable was Smash6